Asylum Fang
Asylum Fang Asylum Fang is a 16 year old Vampire/Human hybrid born in Skullbreak Village. She is the hybrid daughter of Ryme and Elisia Fang. She was raised as protected as possible, being essentially the princess of Skullbreak, due to her father, Ryme, being the king of the village. Despite her father's best efforts, Asylum has become a very energetic and rebellious child, craving excitement, not caring what it takes to get it. She meets Erran Zeo and Cassandra San on her way to try to save her mother from the Government, who took Elisia as bait to bring the Vampire girl to them. After learning of Inferna's attack, she agrees to stick with the two on the journey to stop the Goddess of the Underworld. Appearance and Clothing Asylum has long black hair, usually accompanied by a skull shaped pin. Her iris's are red, the traditional vampire eye color, and the trademark fangs, which, as with most vampires, are simply used for intimidation, not blood sucking. Unlike most full vampires, due to her hybrid nature, she lacks bat wings, making her unable to fly without magic. Her trademark clothes are the traditional attire for a female teenager in Skullbreak. A Purple dress with a black outline on the bottom, and a heart shape at the top, covering the breast area. She wears a pair of black string stalkings, held on the legs by a band with a skull shape. This same stalking is replicated on both of her arms as well. She wears black shoes and gloves, ending the stalking/armband on the respective area. She also wears a skull shape necklace, a present from her now deceased mother. She wears it to honor Elisia, and remember her, due to the necklace being the last thing she has of hers. Personality Asylum is a very playful and joking person. Even while in a battle, she quickly jumps at the chance to crack a joke, and make fun of the opponent she's facing. Despite this, she's very helpful once the battle is over, as long as the battle means no permanent harm. Once angered, however, Asylum makes away with the wisecracks and mercy, becoming a merciless fighter, with no qualms on killing. The mention of her mother quickly gets to Asylum, who then tries to change the subject, or simply leaves the area. Otherwise, she's quite cheerful about things. Powers and Abilities Fighting Skills Asylum has studied two different fighting arts, the Art of Seduction, and the Magia Strike (Using magic to increase your combat skills). She has combined these two arts into a style of her own preference. She actively taunts and baits an opponent if she sees an opportunity, and uses magic skills such as flight and teleportation to easily reach the opponent. Magic Asylum uses a variety of magic spells to turn the tide in a battle, or simply complete simple tasks. Flight Due to Asylum's lack of wings, she uses magic to move her in the air. Due to her reliance on this ability, this is one of the easiest things for her to do, and uses little to no effort when she does it to herself. However, when performing this on other people or objects, it becomes far more stressful, and she will reach her limit after a large amount of time. Asylum uses this ability in the first issue to transport herself and Erran and Cassandra to the G.O. Building Teleportation Another ability Asylum uses is the ability to teleport herself and other objects. This is another ability that she can do with little to no effort as long as she does it to herself. It has more limitations than flight, though, as even when only teleporting herself, she struggles to go to a long distance, preferring to use flight unless absolutely necessary. Rage Mode Due to the extended emotions a human can access, and the fact that Vampire's anger increases their power, when extremely angered, Asylum loses control of herself. During this time, her pupils become invisible, leaving her eyes plain white. Her playful nature leaves, leaving only unstoppable power, without mercy. This ability was discovered when Asylum watched her mother, Elisia, die in front of her eyes. Projectile Attacks and Shields Asylum is able to use magic to create small beams and magical shields out of energy. Due to her breaking the normal laws of physics (Energy cannot be created or destroyed), this is one of her most exhausting abilities, and she is unable to do this repeatedly in a short amount of time. Issues Appeared in * Issue 1: Relative Revenge * Issue 2: Calm before the Storm * TBA Asylum.jpg|A Sketch of Asylum Asylum Fang Santa.png Trivia * Asylum was the first ever character created for the X-Project series, and Xman321 considers her the "mascot" of the series. * Asylum was originally supposed to be a seductress, before the idea of her being a vampire was thought of. Category:Main Characters Category:Hyrbid Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can perform Magic